


True or False

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [46]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, false
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is not on Stacy's 'good boy' list... again. Pre-S1, Pre-Infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	True or False

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"Greg it is time for a very important True or False quiz," Stacy growled as soon as he got through the door.

He pushed the door closed and turned to face a less-than-happy-looking lawyer. His answer: "True, Gregory House would love to have sex with you right now."

"Not the question on the quiz. The only question is, did you remember to stop at the store to pick up the things I need to make dinner?"

He rubbed a thumb across his eyebrow. "You know I didn't. Or you wouldn't be upset. Though I don't know why you thought I would. I never remember."

"In that case, where are you taking me for dinner?"

 _Damn._ He should've just stopped at the damned store. "That diner in town's still open." He hitched a thumb over his shoulder, in desperate want of a beer.

Her answer this time was a harsh glare, obviously not impressed.

"Get your coat," he told her, gathering his keys from the basket by the door. He wasn't sure where they'd go, but he'd think of something.

He thought he'd won her over with a great seafood dinner at their favorite crab shack, but pounding several pounds of crab obviously hadn't relieved enough of her frustration. Once they were home, she went to the bathroom, closed the door, and started the bath. As he stripped off his coat and made his way down the hall, he asked the empty air: "True or False. Gregory House is getting laid tonight."

Even the darkened hallway knew the answer: False.


End file.
